Confessions
by raffyne
Summary: Will Draco be able to bed Harry in one month? A bet between Draco and Blaise ensues. Also: Someone has an unhealthy obsession with one Draco Malfoy. HxD slash
1. Obsession

Confessions  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Warner Bros and some other people do. All I own is my   
  
Spongebob Squarepants blanket. Please don't sue because then I'll catch a cold.   
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Will Draco be able to bed Harry in one month? A bet between Blaise and Draco ensues. Also: Someone has an unhealthy obsession with one Draco Malfoy... H/D slash  
  
A/N: This is my very first fan fic that I am posting so please feel free to tell me if it sucks, rocks, or whatever. K!  
  
Part One: Obsession  
  
Slytherin.  
  
Look at him. So comfortable in his arrogance and self-proclaimed superiority.  
  
It makes me want to puke.  
  
The way he walks, no, struts around the school with his nose in the air as if everyone else is wasting his time by simply existing.  
  
He changes his lovers as often as any normal person changes their underwear. They call his ex-lovers 'Owls'. The name came to be around two years ago in our fifth year. Someone was dumb enough to ask him about a sixth year he shagged and of course, being him, his only reply was..  
  
"Who?"  
  
Word had gotten around to the ex-virginal sixth year and amazingly enough, she transferred to another school one week later.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Of course he hadn't noticed the difference. So what if Hogwarts was short one student. More room for his overgrown ego.  
  
He never bothered with names. Hell as long as he got into his partners trousers or under a skirt, he didn't need to know their name.  
  
Oh yes.  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
Mr. Fuck-a-lot is bisexual. Doesn't bother me either way. He attracts both males and females just the same. He's the Slytherin Sex God you hear everyone talking about.  
  
You know... they say one night with him will have you drawn to him like a bee to honey.  
  
I say it's all bullshit.  
  
No one is THAT good in bed.  
  
Yet, the girls swoon over him while the guys drool over him.  
  
It's quite nauseating really. The way they behave.  
  
I mean what's he got that I don't have? Why can't I be a sex god?  
  
Hmm.  
  
Best not to answer that question. That would give away the surprise.   
  
Oh, speak of the devil. Look who just walked into the great hall.  
  
Preview for next chapter:   
  
In walks the gorgeous Draco Malfoy. Behind him is his best friend since age four, Blaise Zambini.  
  
A/N: Please please please review. You can tell me I am an awful writer or that I should continue. Feel free. But please review. I'll send you a caramel covered Draco! :p Also I'm looking for a beta if anyone wants the job. 


	2. Place Your Bets

First off I have to send out two caramel covered Draco's to everyone that reviewed. I definitely want to take the time to respond to everyone. So here goes:

HpDeVoTeE- Thank you for taking the time to review my fic. Another thank you for correcting me. *smiles* That's why I need a beta.

Phineas- Thanks for reviewing but I don't think I've ever read that story. I'll check it out once I finish this one. :D

Emerald+Silver=Slash- OMG. I'm so glad someone thinks so! It's been sooo long since I've written anything, and I was so nervous about posting this. Thank you so very much! :D 

Kewl-Really! That's so nice of you.

GenX-Revolution- Thank you and of course you can. :D

Fantasy 101- Aww. Thank you so much! I'll try to update at lest once a week. Right now I only have ch.2 finished, and haven't started on the third yet. Hopefully I'll find a beta soon. *hint*

Wyall Jared- Aww. How sweet. I will as long as people like it.

Black Panthera- Wow! I love the name, and thank you! I hope you like this chapter… It's a change of pace …more dialogue. I hope it doesn't suck. Hee hee.

Yana5- Oooh! Now now, that would spoil the surprise. I'm not at liberty to say… Tune in to find out k! :D

Thanks again everyone. I just hope this all makes sense when I'm done.

I hope my Draco isn't too OOC. Oh, and Blaise in this fic is female. Italics denote Draco's thoughts.

**********************************************************************

Part two: Place Your Bets

In walks Draco Malfoy. At 6ft tall with white blonde hair, and piercing grey eyes, it's hard not to notice him enter a room. If it weren't for his 'bodyguards' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, girls would probably throw themselves at him left and right.

"Get moving pretty boy," said Blaise Zabini. Blaise and Draco met at the ripe age of four. They've been inseparable ever since. 

"Keep your knickers on Zabini, I'm looking for a possible candidate to shag later."

"Mmm. Who could that be?"

"Haven't decided yet," said Draco. With his grey eyes scanning the great hall.

"Come on Drake! I'm starting to whither away standing here. I'm famished!"

"Alright! Just stop your whining."

Draco and Blaise move to sit in their usual location at the Slytherin table, next to Crabbe and Goyle already stuffing their faces. Two tables over, sit the Gryffindors. Or as Draco likes to call them 'Gryffinbores'.

"Oooh look Drake! Waffles!" Blaise didn't catch the slightly irritated look Draco gave her. She was too busy digging into her waffles and orange juice. Draco continued to scan the hall for a possible bedmate.

Hmm. Let's see. Hufflepuff table.. out of the question. Who would waste their time there? Ravenclaw. Shagged most of the guys. Girls.. too innocent and inexperienced. No time to teach. Just the thought of him explaining any sexual situation to a Ravenclaw made him laugh out loud. 

"Hm?" asked Blaise with a mouth full of waffle.

"Just wondering if I should bother fucking another Ravenclaw."

"Oh no, certainly not a girl! You remember what you said last time about that one girl, how she thought a blow job was her fanning your crotch." Blaise said while laughing hysterically. Draco was not amused.

"Maybe you should have given her a book or something so she could read up on those type of things. I could let her borrow my copy of 'Fallatio for Fools'."

"Was it absolutely vital for you to tell me you have that book?"

"What do you mean? I borrowed it from you."

"…"

"Just kidding drake."

"…"

"Jeesh, you do need to get laid. How long has it been now?"

"Ten days."

"Whoa. That's a record! What, or shall I say who are you waiting for?"

"I don't know. I just want a really great shag. I want something new, different, a challenge. I want a grade A fuck." 

"Ooooh. If you find someone that fits into that category sign me up!"

"Right Blaise. You're more talk than action."

"Speaking of action, look who just walked into the great hall."

In walks Harry Potter with his unruly black hair messier than ever. His best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were already in their usual spots as he made his way to the table. Harry always had a slightly disheveled look about him. But today was totally different. His top buttons to his dress shirt were missing, his tie was hanging on for dear life, and his robe looked as if someone had used it to put out a fire. In short, Harry looked a mess.

"Wow, looks like Pot-head had a rough night last night," said Blaise. "What was hero boy out doing this time, slaying a dragon?" Hmm, slaying a dragon, thought Blaise. Just then Blaise had an idea pop into her head. It was so sudden you could almost see a light bulb switch on above her. She looked over at Draco, who was too busy staring at Harry to notice.

Draco hadn't heard a word Blaise said. He was too busy looking back and forth between Harry and his ex-girlfriend Cho Chang. Harry and Cho were the school's 'it couple' until Cho cheated on Harry with some Hufflepuff named Jason Jeffries or something like that. Figures. Blaise's next statement had managed to rouse Draco from his current thoughts. 

"Drake, how about Potter?"

"What!" Draco almost choked on his eggs benedict. "Are you insane?"

"Oh come on. Don't think I've never noticed the way you look at Potty."

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Draco dear don't do that, its not becoming." 

"Fuck becoming, how could you say that? As if I'd ever touch Potty like that. I'd rather let Crabbe bash his face in."

"Well maybe you should use all that aggression in the bedroom."

"Save it Bini."

"C'mon you did say you wanted a challenge. I think he'd be your greatest challenge yet. You never know, it may be worth it. I did hear he fucks like a dream."

"Yeah right. Where'd you hear that from?"

" I can't give away my sources."

Draco would have rolled his eyes at that if it weren't beneath him to do so. Instead, he sent one of his signature smirks her way.

"Then why would Chang cheat on him? He obviously wasn't doing something right."

"I don't know. You can ask her after you see for yourself."

"No! That is not an option. I would rather fuck Snape than that Gryffindork."

"Gross Drake! Bad mental picture. You want to know what I think?"

"Not really but I'm sure you'll tell me any way," said Draco while swinging his fork in the air for theatrics.

"I think you're afraid he'll reject you, that's why you wont ask him."

"Afraid," Draco scoffed. "I'll have you know I've never been turned down, or as you say rejected."

"I don't think you could do it. In fact I know you couldn't. He's sort of out of your league anyway," said Blaise nonchalantly. She knew, in the back of her mind, any time she used the phrase 'out of your league' it was like dangling carrot in front of a starving rabbit. Draco couldn't resist.

"What! I bet I can bed Potter! And when I do—

"Don't you mean if," Blaise interrupted.

"And WHEN I do, and I will Miss. Zabini, I'll give you proof."

"How about we make this a through and through bet."

"What are the terms," asked Draco, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"Hmm. Let's see. As you said before, you must have proof of your escapade with Potter. You'll have one month. Since it'll take you more than a week to get him alone in the same room as you. And no sex of any kind with anyone else during your 'courting' of Mr. Potty."

"Courting, ugh. You make it sound as if we're getting married." _Shit no sex with anyone else. I can do this. I'll have Potter on his knees by the end of the week._ "Okay, you're on. What do I get when I win?"

"If you succeed"—

"You must be my slave for two weeks _and _follow the dignified dress code of a house elf," Draco interrupted.

"What! I will not! What am I worried about...it wont happen. You couldn't fuck him in a years time let alone a month."

*Smirk* "We'll see Zabini. And if I fail… which would be impossible."

"I get your most prized possession. Your brand new Firebolt 3000."

In the back of Draco's mind a little voice screamed _"WHAT! I can't give up my Firebolt! Father just gave it to me three weeks ago. He'll have a fit if he finds out I lost it in a bet. Probably throw me in the dungeons without food for a week. I couldn't…I wont fail. This is sex we're talking about here and no 17 yr old knows more about seduction than I do."_

"You're on Zabini," Draco said as they sealed the deal with a handshake.

"Good. I'll have a small contract drawn up by tonight," she said.

"Wha—

"Just kidding Drake. Lighten up."

To be continued…

A/N: Okay. Wow that took forever. Please tell me what you think. Whether you hate it like it or whatever. I hope it makes sense to you. I barely makes sense to me. I hope it was as funny as I intended it to be. If not, I still laughed. Hee hee. As long as I get reviews I'll keep going with this crazy story. I ran out of caramel covered Draco's…but I do have some yummy chocolate covered ones. :p__


	3. Obsession Part II

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated... I've been so busy lately. I haven't had much time to write, and I wanted this chapter to be as great as the others were... I hope. ( A huge thanks and a chocolate covered Draco to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the real reason why I'm continuing with this crazy story. Well here it is...Chapter 3. :p  
  
Chapter 3: Obsession Part II  
  
I sat there and watched him make his customary dramatic entrance into the great hall.  
  
All eyes were on him.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I feel lightheaded as I watch his silver eyes take in the hall's current occupants. There's that look in his eyes again... a mixture of lust and hunger.  
  
Mmmm. So expressive. Only those who know them well can decipher their message.  
  
He's searching...  
  
Apparently he's looking for his next lover.  
  
Please. Please pick me.  
  
I gasp audibly as his eyes finally land on me...  
  
But he looks right through me as if I'm not even there!  
  
Fuck!  
  
I get angry...irritated.  
  
I can't believe that just happened!! Couldn't he see that I'm the one for him?  
  
Those expendable lovers don't know a thing about him!  
  
Do they?  
  
How could they know after quidditch practice he likes to take hour-long baths in the prefect's bathroom?  
  
Do they know that every night before he goes to sleep he kisses his mother's picture goodnight?  
  
And do they know how he looks even more incredibly beautiful as he sleeps?  
  
No!  
  
They don't.... But I do.  
  
Confusion settles in.  
  
Why am I not good enough for him? I don't understand.  
  
Realization.  
  
No. That's not the real problem. It's so obvious. He doesn't understand yet. If he did we would already be together. We're so perfect for each other. Why didn't I see it before?  
  
Embarrassment.  
  
I look around to see if anyone's noticed my internal struggle.  
  
They don't. I've learned to hide it well.  
  
Confidence.  
  
I know he doesn't love me now... but he will love me. One way or another.  
  
So I'll just wait.  
  
Yes. Patience is a virtue.  
  
I'll wait...  
  
But not for long.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope it didn't suck folks. It's still my first fan fic. I'll try to update pretty soon. Hmmm. What should I do for my next chapter... ( Please please review. Wow, I'm starting to sound like my obsessed character. Who will remain nameless... for now.  
  
Thank you again to the following people:  
  
Fantasy101, ShootingStar3, self ignored, CTB, darkangel, Yana5, Jazzylady, SilverandSilent, GwenKeely, Jin.  
  
Michelle: Cant give too much away yet. But here's a slight hint: voyeur. :p  
  
driven to insanity: I know. Sorry for the Cho bit. Trust me I cant stand her either. Grrr! Oh, and I love disheveled Harry too. So sexy!..Naughty me. ( 


	4. Truth and Planning

**Hello to all my faithful reviewers. I'm sending out a HUGE thank you to all of you. As I mentioned before, you guys are the reason I continue to write this story. As always, dont forget to review. I think this is the longest chapter so far. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope this'll hold you over until then. :) Oh and driven to insanity..you'll like this chapter. Hee hee hee. :)**

****

**_It__alics _denote Draco's thoughts.**

****

Chapter 4: Truth and Planning

The evening sky was a beautiful sight to behold during this time of year. The emblazoned sun was just beginning to set as a lone heavily cloaked figure made his way across the snow-covered courtyard. This particular person was no stranger to this deserted area. In fact, it was his favorite spot to cerebrate, besides his room of course.

No one would ever believe Draco Malfoy to be one who enjoyed sunsets. Every slytherin were thought to love all things cold, dark, and evil. That was true, as far as most slytherins were concerned. Namely Voldemort and his mindless followers the Death Eaters. Who, by the way, were defeated last year by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Hmm. Potter.

Whether it was intentionally or not, Draco's thoughts always seemed to come back to the same person. Harry Potter. Who, coincidentally, Draco has had a secret crush on for about two years now. Draco first began to notice Harry's change of appearance during the sorting ceremony in the beginning of their fifth year. Harry had apparently grown a lot over the summer holidays, finally reaching an impressive 6'1''. He undoubtedly spent more time in the sun; his skin was a perfect golden hue. He had to have practiced quidditch non-stop because his clothes fit him properly for the first time, and his hair didn't look so much unkempt, but sexily tousled. But Harry's height, hair, and new physique, weren't what attracted Draco to Harry. It was Harry's eyes, which Draco noticed, weren't hidden behind his trademark round spectacles anymore. Draco was entranced by the alluring bright shade of green that was Harry's eyes. And from that moment on, Draco was smitten. But who could blame him? Harry was a total hottie.

Draco slowly made his way over to his favorite bench to have a think. One day had already passed since he and Blaise placed their bet. His current mentation brought him back to yesterday, where he met his very first obstacle on his way to history of magic class.

"Hey Drake, how's everything going with your plot to bed Potter?" asked Blaise with a far too interested look on her face.

"Bini, it's only been thirty minutes since we made that bet. Not that its any of your business but this will take meticulous planning to make sure everything turns out just right."

"Hmm. Okay so that obviously means you haven't thought of anything yet."

"No. I haven't."

At this, Blaise laughed.

"C'mon Drake, admit it. You haven't got a clue where to start."

"I shall do no such thing. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Draco said in a superior tone.

"Don't think I'm asking you this to help you here but, did you even think to find out if Potter's gay?"

That stopped Draco dead in his tracks. He stood there, eyes wide mouth agape, imagining Blaise riding away on his prized Firebolt. The thought had never crossed his mind to find out if Potter was gay. He'd just assumed. Blaise's laughing brought him out of his reverie.

"Your stunned silence is all the confirmation I need. Make sure to wax Sherry every night for me."

"Who's Sherry?"

"Oh, that's the name I've picked for your, oh excuse me _my _Firebolt. I just want her to look perfect while I do my victory lap for you." Blaise said as she began to walk to class.

"Very funny Blaise." Draco called out to her retreating back.

Draco decided to skip his history of magic class in order to gather his wits. He quietly made his way back to his room down in the dungeons. As soon as he reached the portrait that lead to the slytherin common room, he quickly muttered the password, rushed past a few first years, and climbed the steps that lead to his private room. He looked around to make sure no one was around as he spoke the password, 'dragon's lair'. Once inside he removed his cloak, placed it on a nearby chair, lit the fireplace, and sat down on his very oversized bed.

_Shit. That's the first thing on my list of things to do. Find out if Potter's gay. Hmm. How does one go about finding out about someone without raising suspicion? It's not like I could just walk up to Granger or the Weasel and say:_

__

_"Hello. I know I've hated the two of you for the past seven years, and frankly I still do but is there any way you could tell me if Pothead likes to give head? You know, as in is he gay?"_

__

_Granger would probably hex me with a fire charm while the Weasel douses me with a gasoline hex. No. That wouldn't do. What I need is someone who knows everyone's business and isn't afraid to tell anyone who cares to listen._

__

Just then, the answer finally came to him.

_Why hadn't I thought of that before? I need Pansy._

__

Pansy Parkinson was one of two Hogwarts gossip queens. The second of course being Lavender Brown of gryffindor. Everyone knew exactly where to go to find out the freshest and latest gossip around Hogwarts. If there was a scandal, as in the recent Harry-Cho cheat slash breakup, they were the first ones to know about it. If anyone was foolish enough to either confide in them or talk around them, they were just begging to have their business out in the open. What made matters worse was the fact that Pansy and Lavender had become 'secret' best friends back in their fourth year. Finding common ground in gossiping, they met daily to compare notes.

After taking his daily hour-long power nap, or as Blaise put it beauty nap, Draco headed to the Great Hall for lunch and to look for Pansy. He quickly spotted Pansy sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, who ate everything in sight, including items off of Pansy's plate.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Leave. Now." Said Draco speaking in very short and precise sentences so the two of them could understand. The duo that was Crabbe and Goyle got up, not before retrieving six plates of food each, and went further down the slytherin table.

"Pansy, you and I need to talk."

"Sure Drake what's up?"

"Here's the thing… I need to know everything you know about Potter and Chang's breakup." Draco decided to ask an indirect question first.

"Oooh." Said Pansy rubbing her small hands together. "This is a good one. It just so happens that nothing is as it seems. Chang made up the whole story about cheating on Potter with Jason Jeffries."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Just wait Draco, I haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"Well…go on." Said Draco impatiently.

"Apparently Potter told Chang it was over between them, she demanded an explanation, and he told her it was because he was gay. She went on a rampage and tried to hex Potter into a new dimension. But with it being Potter, of course the duel was over before it even began."

"Oh. Wow." That was all the information he needed. But Pansy wasn't quite finished yet.

"So 'somehow' Chang found out the guy Harry was crushing on was, get this, none other than Jason Jeffries."

"So Chang made up the story about cheating on Potter with Jeffries to protect her ego, and to get back at Potter?" Said Draco.

"Exactly. She tried to make it seem as though Jeffries was straight…which by the way he isn't. This'll definitely ruin her reputation, if it hasn't already. What a lying bitch."

At that, Draco raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why hasn't Potter said anything? I mean, why hasn't he tried to set the record straight, so to speak?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Either he doesn't know, or he feels guilty about having to tell her it was over because he's gay." Said Pansy.

**Sigh** "Gryffindors."

Draco watched the sun continue its slow decent into the darkening horizon. Taking a deep breath, and pulling his scarf and cloak tighter around himself, he began to think up the perfect plan.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Wow. This took me a little over 3 hours to write. I don't know how I even come up with this stuff to make it sound like a story. I just have little scenarios pop into my head while I'm half asleep or daydreaming. I hope this chapter is long enough to merit more reviews. C'mon people, I did my job...now you must do yours. I know, I know shameless. But I thank thee to the following people:**

****

**GothicFairyRaven, GwenKeely, driven to insanity, Yana5, Sowen, Kimmy15, Luck Marie.**

****

**kvun- Sorry I didn't mention you in the last ch. I dont know how I did it but it wasn't on purpose. Honest. Oh, to answer your question I would love for this to be a lemon eventually, but I can't get too grafic on ff.net. Ooops. I hope I didn't lose any reviwers by writing that. :p **

****

**To everyone: Feel free to ask me anything...as long as it's not asking who the person is that's obssessed with Draco. I can't let you guys know that info just yet. Trust me it's gonna be a surprise. I hope my story isn't going too slow. I write my chapters as the ideas come to me. **

****

**May your dreams be filled with naked HxD... if that's your thing. Hey it's mine. :) Sorry, my naughty side is coming out again. And a special thank you to those who've put me on their favorites lists. That REALLY means a lot to me. I'm just surprised anyone wants to read my fic. :p**

****

**CHOCOLATE DRACOS ALL AROUND**


End file.
